MOCHILA, MOCHILA
by Yunuen
Summary: ¡Qué útil es la bolsa de trucos de Doni!


Advertencia: One shot extremadamente kilométrico.

n.n

Cualquier pequeño detalle que se le parezca a la realidad, es mera coincidencia, ¿eh, Guir y Miniguir 2?

XD

Disclamer: LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no son mías, al contrario, mi corazón es de ellos, en especial de Leonardo, más que a nadie en el mundo mi corazón le pertenece a mi idolatrado Leo. No obtengo ningún beneficio económico por escribir este fic, lo único que espero obtener son reviews por expresar lo que siento hacia mis adoradas tortugas.

# # # #

**MOCHILA, MOCHILA**

-¡Yuuppiiiiiiiiii!

Miguel Ángel se pasea en su patineta voladora por toda la guarida: pasa por sobre el estanque muy rápidamente, creando olas de cinco metros de altura y el agua se desborda, suerte que nadie está cerca; pero no tiene suerte al ir a la sala y pasa por sobre la cabeza de Leonardo que lee sentado en el sillón, Leonardo sólo lo ve pasar y continua su lectura, rezando que no se presente ningún altercado; se mete a la cocina y asusta a Splinter que se estaba preparando una taza de té, la cual suelta y queda echa añicos, pasa por ese lugar tan rápido que se aleja cuanto antes y apenas si logra escuchar el reclamo de su padre; en cuanto sale de la cocina de dirige al laboratorio de Donatelo, pero logra desviar su trayectoria antes de estamparse contra su hermano el genio, pero el aire que es impulsado por la velocidad a la que va, vuelan por doquier todos los cientos de papeles que hay sobre el escritorio, otro reclamo que apenas si lo oye; enseguida se topa con Rafael y va derechito hacia él nada más para darle un sustito, pero Rafael lo esquiva y en el último segundo toma a Miguel Ángel de un brazo y lo tira de la patineta, mientras ésta sigue su curso. Miguel Ángel cae de sentón y la patineta se estrella en una columna.

-¡Nooooo!

-¡Sí!-celebra Rafael-Sin patineta ya no darás lata.

Miguel Ángel se levanta, echa a correr y se arrodilla junto a su patineta.

-¿Estás bien, linda? ¡Háblame, por favor!-palidece ante el silencio de su patineta-No contesta…está…está… ¡No vayas hacia la luz! ¡Hagas lo que hagas, no vayas hacia la luz!

Se cubre la cara para mitigar las lágrimas que comienzan a emergen de sus ojos azules.

-Migue, escuche un estruendo, no me digas que…

Donatelo aparece, trayendo consigo su bolsa de trucos. Se arrodilla junto a Miguel Ángel y toca un hombro de él.

-¿Estás bien?

-¡Doni!-al darse cuenta de que es él, lo toma de los hombros y lo sacude-¡Por favor, SÁLVALA!

Donatelo lo aparta y examina a la lesionada y saca de su bolsa sus herramientas.

-¿Qué pasó?

Aparece Leonardo. Ve el desastre.

-Migue ¿Estás herido?

-¡Leo!-Miguel Ángel se levanta y abraza a su hermano mayor-¡Yo estoy bien, es…es…!

Llora inconsolable apoyándose en un hombro de su hermano mayor.

-Migue-lo abraza y trata de calmarlo-te he advertido de que NO patines por toda la casa, debiste ser más cuidadoso.

-¡Es mi culpa! ¡Todo fue por mi culpa!-Miguel Ángel continua llorando desconsolado.

-Al menos lo reconoce. -dice Rafael al acercarse-¡Ya cállate Migue, no exageres!

-Don, dinos la verdad, por muy dura que sea-Leonardo pregunta muy preocupado, siguiéndole la corriente a su hermano menor-¿Podrás salvarla?

-Claro que la salvaré… quiero decir, por supuesto que la arreglaré, no pienso tirar a la basura tecnología Utrom.

Leonardo, Rafael y Miguel Ángel, que ya se calmó, miran expectantes como el Doctor, es decir, como Donatelo con sus hábiles manos, reparan la patineta de Miguel Ángel con destreza.

Transcurre un minuto y…

-¡Listo! Quedó como nueva.

Donatelo enciende la patineta, sólo para comprobar que funciona y la apaga de nuevo.

-¡Mi bebé!-Donatelo le entrega a su bebé a Miguel Ángel, quien la abraza y la besa frenético-¿Podrás perdonar a tu papi por ser tan irresponsable?

-Y tú que armas tanto alboroto-dice Rafael y se aleja-sólo fue una abolladura.

-Sufrió más que una abolladura-Donatelo explica a quienes se quedaron-Las celdas de energía sufrieron un pequeño desgarre, pequeño, pero era prioritario repararlo enseguida, de no haber intervenido de inmediato… hubiese pasado a mejor vida.

-Buen trabajo Doni-Leonardo le da una palmadita en el hombro-Migue, dale las gracias a Doni.

-Gracias Doni, entonces… si no trajeras contigo siempre tu mochila…

-Bolsa.

-…y en lo que ibas por tus cosas ¿La hubiera perdido?

-Así es, por esa misma razón procuro traer mi bolsa siempre conmigo, para estar preparado para cualquier emergencia.

Y a Miguel Ángel se le ilumina la cara, como si se le hubiese ocurrido la más extraordinaria idea que ha tenido en su vida y no tarda en aparecer en su cara una enorme sonrisa.

Leonardo y Donatelo lo miran con confusión.

Donatelo está a punto de preguntarle si está bien cuando Miguel Ángel comienza a cantar y a mecerse lado a lado al ritmo de una canción, incluso pareciera que se oye la melodía:

-Mochila, mochila,

mochila, mochila,

Llena con todas tus cosas,

todo lo traigo aquí.

Todo lo que necesitas,

llevo dentro de mí.

Mochila, mochila,

mochila, mochila.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunta Donatelo muy desconcertado.

-Es una canción.-contesta Leonardo-Ya la he escuchado antes, la canta Dora ¿No es así Migue?

-¿Dora? ¿Quién es Dora?-vuelve a preguntar Donatelo, sin que haya desaparecido el desconcierto de su rostro.

-¿No conoces a Dora? -pregunta esta vez Miguel Ángel-¿Qué no ves tele?

-Por supuesto que veo televisión pero, obviamente, no sintonizamos los mismos canales.

-Es una caricatura y ella siempre carga una mochila y cada vez que saca algo su mochila, canta: Mochila, moch…

-OK, he comprendido.

-Yo creo que acertaste en la canción, Migue.-Leonardo lo felicita-Encaja a la perfección con Doni y su bolsa.

Donatelo mira a Leonardo preguntándose de qué lado está.

-Lo sé, soy un genio. Bueno, voy a guardar a mi bebé, un susto fue suficiente por hoy.

-Y mañana irás por otro.-comenta Donatelo algo divertido.

-¿Qué comes que adivinas?

-Los sándwiches saludables y enigmáticos de Leo.

-¡Oye!

Leonardo da un ligero empujón a Donatelo que le sonríe.

-¿Y cómo conoces a Dora, Leo? De Miguelón me la creo, pero no de ti.

-Migue y yo vemos juntos dibujos animados y he visto a Dora y me gusta la canción.

-Sí, los he visto juntos pero ¿en verdad te gusta Dora?

-Sólo la canción, de veras, tiene ritmo y una bonita letra pero personalmente prefiero a Charly y Lola.

-Otro dibujo animado.

-Correcto. Trata de la relación entre Charly, que es el hermano mayor, y su hermana Lola, que es la menor. A mi me gusta sobre todo porque obtengo buenos tips de cómo llevarme con mis propios hermanos menores.

-He ahí tu secreto para ser un hermano mayor excelente.

-¿Lo crees?

-Por supuesto, eso de seguirle el juego a Migue con lo de su patineta…sólo un comprensible hermano mayor lo haría.

Donatelo le sonríe y se retira, dejando a Leonardo con una sensación de orgullo en el pecho que amenaza asomarse en una enorme sonrisa, que contiene por poco tiempo.

Donatelo se dirige a su laboratorio cuando, desde el primer nivel oye un grito.

-¡QUELONIOS!

-Rafa.

Sube rápidamente y al llegar al umbral de la puerta de la habitación de Rafael, a él lo encuentra apoyando la palma de su mano a un lado de su adorado saco.

-¿Qué pasa Rafa? ¿Estás bien?

-¡Yo estoy bien, pero de un golpe, mira lo que hice!

La arena del saco se cuela por entre los dedos de Rafael.

-Sostenlo.

Donatelo hurga en su bolsa.

-¡Luego es una lata levantar lo que se riega!-agrega Rafael

Donatelo saca una cinta canela que está montada en su propio portacintas y evitando adherir la mano de Rafael al saco, pega varias tiras evitando de esta manera que se siga derramando la arena.

-Gracias Doni, fuiste muy oportuno.

-No es nada.

Donatelo guarda la cinta canela y saca algo más.

-Toma.

-Estambre y aguja para cocer mi saco, te debo una, no sé dónde he dejado los míos con mi tiradero.

-No tienes nada que agradecer.-echa un vistazo rápido a la desordenada habitación de Rafael-No comprendo por qué no has puesto en orden tu habitación, este desastre lo tienes desde hace dos días, incluso no has reparado tu hamaca y sigues durmiendo en el piso. Pareciera que se desató una guerra.

-Y así fue.

-¿En serio?

-Doni-eleva un poco el tono de su voz-ya Leo me ha sermoneado con lo mismo estos dos días, es MI problema si yo quiero que esto siga siendo una zona de desastre y……-su cara de enojo ahora es de intriga-¿Oyes eso?

-¿Qué?

-Música.

Donatelo voltea hacia la entrada que es de donde proviene la música y ahí está Miguel Ángel, meciéndose al compás de la canción:

-Mochila, mochila,

mochila, mochila.

Llena con todas tus cosas,

todo lo traigo aquí.

Todo lo que necesitas,

llevo dentro de mí.

Mochila, mochila,

mochila, mochila.

Rafael lo mira escéptico un momento, para luego retorcerse a carcajadas.

-¡JAJAJAJA!

Donatelo se limita a suspirar.

Pero Rafael se controla para agregar…

-Yo he escuchado esa canción cuando Migue ve caricaturas…se ajusta perfectamente a tu mochila Don.

Y continúa carcajeándose.

-¡JAJAJAJA!

Y Donatelo se retira.

Y Miguel Ángel lo sigue.

-Migue, por favor, deja de cantar esa canción.

-Pero Doni, es perfecta para ti y tu mochila.

-No es una mochila, y deja de importunarme que quiero revisar mi teorema.

Miguel Ángel se detiene y Donatelo se sigue a su laboratorio.

-Pero esta vez no te distraje yo, fue Rafa.

Trata de dar una excusa pero Donatelo lo ignora.

Momentos después Splinter se dirige a la sala, es la hora de ver su telenovela favorita. Se sienta en el sofá y revisa la mesita que tiene al frente, lo que busca es el control de la televisión pero no está ahí. Hurga en el asiento. No hay nada. Hurga por debajo de los cojines. No hay nada. Empieza a desesperarse, sólo quedan cinco minutos para que empiece. Mete la mano dentro del sofá, por si se atasco por ahí. Busca y busca de un lado y luego del otro y no hay nada. Se cansa de buscar y…

-¡NIÑOS!

Sus cuatro niños dejan lo que están haciendo y acuden al llamado de su padre. Se forman en fila frente a él.

-¿Qué sucede Sensei?

-¿Está bien?

-¿Acaso es El Pie? Con las ganas que tengo de patear tras…

-Permítanle hablar.

-Niños-dice algo molesto-Siempre les pido que el control de la televisión lo dejen a la mano. Faltan menos de dos minutos para que empiece mi telenovela favorita y no tengo el control. Por favor… ¡ENCUENTRELO A COMO DE LUGAR O LOS CASTIGARÉ POR UN MES!

Leonardo, Rafael y Miguel Ángel pegan un brinco por la llamada de atención de su padre y de inmediato se ponen a buscar por todos lados el dichoso control: uno busca debajo del sofá; alguien más busca entre los televisores, y otra tortuga busca dentro de una caja de cartón que está por ahí cerca y en donde les ha dado por arrojar todas las películas que han visto o los videojuegos que ya jugaron y que por flojera no han guardado en su respectivas cajas…mientras, Donatelo se acerca cauteloso a su padre en lo que saca un control de televisión de su bolsa.

-¡Donatelo! ¿Por qué lo traes contigo?

Splinter se lo arrebata, toma asiento y enciende la televisión.

-Sensei, ese es el de repuesto, lo traigo conmigo por alguna emergencia, como en esta ocasión.

-Bien hecho, hijo mío.-le sonríe, complacido por la ingeniosidad de su hijo- ¡Niños!-los otros tres se acercan para prestar atención-Pueden retirarse por ahora. Agradézcanle a su hermano Donatelo por su prudencia, y como son capaces de perder éste también, yo me lo quedaré.

-¡Pero después de su telenovela sigue Padrinos Mágicos!-protesta Miguel Ángel.

-¡He dicho! Y si son tan amables de retirarse para que yo pueda disfrutar del siguiente capitulo-se acomoda-que el anterior se quedo bien emocionante.

Los chicos se van.

-¡Uy, sí! Doni es un buen niño-se burla Rafael.

-Es prudencia únicamente.

-De no haber sido por Don-lo defiende Leonardo-a todos nos hubiera castigado.

-Está bien, lo reconozco Doni, pero explícate ¿Cómo está eso de traer un control para la tele entre tus curiosidades?

-Ya lo dije, soy precavido y… ¡Ay no! esa cancioncita de nuevo.

-Mochila, mochila,

mochila, mochila.

Llena con todas tus cosas,

todo lo traigo aquí.

Todo lo que necesitas,

llevo dentro de mí.

Mochila, mochila,

mochila, mochila.

-Está empezando a gustarme.-dice Rafael riendo.

-Migue, por favor, deja de cantar cada vez que saco algo de mi mochila…eh…bolsa.

-Oigan-Leonardo les llama-En cuanto Sensei deje de ver su telenovela, hay que encontrar ese control. No quiero perderme Planeta Tierra ni mucho menos Paseando con Dinosaurios.

-¿Y qué pasó con Padrinos Mágicos?

-Me va a mí Migue ¿Recuerdas?

-Estee…nop.

-Yo tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que buscar el control.-aclara Rafael

-Y yo también.-Donatelo se incluye.

-Pero entre todos podemos hallarlo más rápido, además, querrán ver la tele más tarde y no hay control.-Leonardo les recuerda.

-Es más fácil que cree otro, y le integraré un localizador GPS para facilitar su localización en dado caso que sufra un extravío.

-Buena idea. ¿Tardarás mucho?

-En una hora lo tendrás.

-Gracias.

Arreglado el dilema del control extraviado, se dispersan los cuatro hermanos a sus propios asuntos.

Más tarde, cuando el sol ya se ha ocultado para dar paso a una noche fría, cuya media Luna cruza el oscuro cielo, cuatro sombras corren y saltan por las azoteas de los edificios de la ciudad de Nueva York.

-¡Más rápido que se nos van!-ordena Leonardo.

Todos aprietan el paso.

Las tortugas van tras algunos ninja del Pie.

Uno de ellos se gira para lanzarles decenas de zuriken pero las tortugas esquivan los proyectiles sin ningún problema.

Rafael y Donatelo toman otro rumbo.

Los ninjas del Pie saltan a una azotea de un edificio más bajo y aparecen en un salto y frente a ellos, Rafael y Donatelo, cortándoles el paso.

Leonardo y Miguel Ángel les dan alcance.

-¡Los tenemos!-anuncia Rafael-Ahora, si son tan amables de decirnos por qué estaban husmeando en el banco ¿Ya se quedaron en la banca rota?

-Es extraño-agrega Donatelo- que hayan sido únicamente cuatro individuos que estuviesen dispuestos a atracar el banco.

-Tal vez Shredder no les paga bien.-supone Miguel Ángel.

-Eso o…-estima Leonardo.

Decenas de ninjas surgen de las demás azoteas.

-…es una trampa.

Las tortugas desenfundan sus armas, alistándose para pelear.

-¡Qué fácil caímos!-protesta Rafael.

-¡No es justo! ¡Siempre nos toca de a veinte por cholla!

-Migue, me sorprendes, no creí que supieras contar.-dice Rafael.

Miguel Ángel le saca la lengua a la tortuga de la bandana roja.

-¡Hermanos, no es el momento!.-Leonardo les llama la atención.

-No Leonardo.-aparece un Ninja Elite-Permite que tus hermanos disfruten de sus últimos minutos de vida. Me siento muy condescendiente, así que les otorgaré cinco segundos para que se despidan. Uno…

-¡Estamos completamente rodeados!-se alarma Donatelo.

-Dos…

-¿Para dónde le corremos?-Miguel Ángel pregunta angustiadísimo.

-Tres…

-¡Moriremos peleando!-sugiere Leonardo.

-Cuatro…

-¿Es necesario? Digo…morir.-a Miguel Ángel no le agrada la propuesta sugerida por Leonardo.

-¡CINCO!

En ese segundo, todos los ninjas se abalanzan sobre las tortugas que están más que preparados para pelear.

Las primeras decenas de ninjas que atacan inesperadamente chocan contra "algo". Los que le siguen no se mueven y sólo ven en el piso a sus camaradas aturdidos.

-¡Orale!

-¿Qué pasó?

-Chocaron contra…-dice Leonardo-un muro semicircular de energía.

Él logra observar una rara energía translucida con forma de domo que los cubre y que les permite ver a sus enemigos del otro lado de esta protección.

Rafael y Miguel Ángel miran a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de lo que Leonardo dice es verdad.

Leonardo guarda sus katanas, los demás también guardan sus armas, y se acerca a palpar esa energía que los rodea.

-Leo, espera.-lo detiene Donatelo.-He sido yo el causante de esto.

Entre sus manos trae consigo una pequeña y extraña caja de circuitos.

-¡¿Qué están mirando?!-exige el ninja Elite-¡Ataquen!

Los ninjas sacan bombas y las arrojan.

Por pura reacción, Miguel Ángel, Leonardo y Rafael se agachan para cubrirse de las explosiones, pero por la protección, no les pasa nada.

Donatelo permanece impasible y hasta un tanto orgulloso de su creación.

-¡Amo, no logramos hacerles daño!

Los chicos recuperan la confianza al sentirse a salvo.

-Es como un escudo.-dice Leonardo.

-¡Orale Cerebrito! Ahora sí te volaste la barda.-lo felicita Rafael.

-¿Me dejas intentarlo a mi?

-No Migue, aún está en fase experimental.

-¿Esta es la nueva energía en la que has estado trabajando incansablemente?

-Acertaste Leo. Y permitan demostrarles qué otras maravillas puede hacer.

Hurga en su bolsa y… de nuevo se escucha la canción:

-Mochila, mochila,

mochila, mochila.

Llena con todas tus cosas,

todo lo traigo aquí.

Todo lo que necesitas,

llevo dentro de mí.

Mochila, mochila,

mochila, mochila.

Donatelo saca otros dispositivos, los conecta entre sí y por último encaja la singular caja, creando un arma.

El escudo desaparece y Donatelo dispara a todos los ninjas que salen huyendo.

-¡Ya habrá otra oportunidad para destruirlos!-amenaza el Ninja Elite.

Desaparece junto con todos sus subordinados.

-¡Cuándo quieras!-Rafael acepta el reto.

-No está mal-dice Leonardo-que de vez en cuando uses tus inventos para salvarnos, pero Don, creí que esta energía sería utilizada para fines pacíficos.

-Y es así, pero no pude resistirme en realizar una pequeña prueba. No respondió del todo mal como estime que…

El arma echa humo…

-…lo haría… ¡Ups!

-¿Va a …?-Leonardo pregunta a medias.

-Sip.

-¿Entonces por qué caparazones no…?

Rafael le arrebata el arma a Donatelo y la arroja con todas sus fuerzas lo más alto y lejos posible.

Los chicos se agachan para cubrirse…pero no Miguel Ángel, prefiere ver qué tan lejos llega.

-¡Se va! ¡Se va! ¡Se va! ¡Se…!

Y no lo ve porque Leonardo lo jala hacia abajo y lo abraza cubriendo a su hermano menor y dejándose a sí mismo sin protegerse y…

…el dispositivo estalla.

Los pedazos de metal se esparcen por todos lados y uno pasa rozando por sobre la frente de Leonardo, hiriéndolo.

Pasado el susto, se ponen de pie.

-¿Todos bien?-pregunta Donatelo.

-Okidoki.

-De lujo.

-Bien, creo.

Leonardo lleva una mano a su cabeza.

-Déjame ver.-Donatelo se acerca para examinarlo, Leonardo se inclina un poco-Fue un roce que provocó un pequeño corte. Aplicaré un poco de mentiolate y cubriré la herida con una vendoleta y estarás bien, pero vayamos a El Acorazado.

-De acuerdo.

Ya en el acorazado.

-Siéntate por favor que no te alcanzo.

-Oh, claro, y Doni…

Donatelo hurga en su bolsa.

-¿Sip?

-¿Escuchas la música?

-Sí, ya me estoy acostumbrando.

-Mochila, mochila,

mochila, mochila.

Llena con todas tus cosas,

todo lo traigo aquí.

Todo lo que necesitas,

llevo dentro de mí.

Mochila, mochila,

mochila, mochila.

Donatelo saca de su bolsa el botiquín médico, se lo entrega a Leonardo para que lo sostenga, lo abre y saca el frasquito del mentiolate.

-¡Le va a arder!

-No Migue, este antiséptico no arde.

-Ah, bueno. Entonces no me preocupo para cuando me toque a mí.

-No Migue, no tienes de que preocuparte.

Lo aplica, lo guarda y saca las vendoletas.

-¡Oye! ¡Qué lindas vendoletas! ¡Préstamelas!-pide Miguel Ángel

Donatelo le pasa la cajita de vendoletas, antes, toma una para Leonardo

-Las compre hoy que salí a reabastecer el botiquín.

Le pone la vendoleta a Leonardo.

-¡Ya viste Leo, son Charly y Lola! ¡Tiene los dibujitos de Charly y Lola!

-¿En serio? Déjame ver.

Miguel Ángel le entrega la cajita de vendoletas.

-¡Es cierto!

-A ver-Rafael le arrebata las vendoletas-¿Por qué compraste de éstas Don? ¿Qué no había de las normales?

-Iba a comprar de las vendoletas comunes pero vi éstas y recordé que a Leo le gustan esos dibujos animados y las compré.

Rafael le devuelve las vendoletas a Leonardo.

-¡Qué detalle Doni, gracias!-dice Leonardo en lo que toca un momento la vendoleta que tiene en la cabeza-No debiste molestarte.

-No fue molestia.

-¿Y las mías?

-¡Uy sí! Le compré sus vendoletas a mi hermano.

-Y anticipándome a su demostración de celos…

Urga en el botiquín médico.

-¿QUÉ ME TRAJISTE?

-¿CELOSO YO?

-…traje vendoletas para ustedes dos también.

-¡Déjame ver! ¡Déjame ver!

Les entrega a Miguel Ángel y a Rafael sus vendoletas respectivas.

-¡SON DE MIS PADRINOS! ¡GRACIAS DONI!

-¿Buscando a Nemo?

-Supuse que te gustó esa película ya que fue por ti que la vimos diez veces.

-¡Sí es cierto!-recuerda Miguel Ángel-Tú fuiste que insistió que fuéramos a diario al cine y hasta te compraste el DVD.

-Pues…sí…me gusta ¡No tiene nada de malo! ¡Hasta Leo le gustan las caricaturas!

-Rafa, nadie te esta diciendo nada.-lo calma Leonardo-¿Y por qué te gusta?

Donatelo y Miguel Ángel miran a Rafael con curiosidad, excepto Leonardo, es como si ya supiera la respuesta.

Rafael se siente presionado pero al ver que nadie se burla, se calma y desembucha:

-Bueno, Marlyn cuidó a su hijo él solo y…me recordó a papá, pero él tuvo que arreglárselas con cuatro escuincles, eso me hizo pensar en lo difícil que debió ser para él lidiar con todos nosotros él solito.

Nadie dice nada.

-Debió ser muy difícil para él cuidarnos cuando eramos muy niños-lo reconoce Donatelo-no lo había pensado.

-Sip-dice Miguel Ángel-pero ahora podemos cuidarnos nosotros solos, bueno, Rafa no, a veces no sigue el plan de Leo y por eso se lleva los peores golpes, y en otras, se sale de casa y no avisa y al otro día llega todo magullado y…

Basta con que Rafael fulmine con la mirada a Miguel Ángel para que éste capte el mensaje.

-Y…Doni ¿me pones una vendoleta?

Oportuna y sabiamente cambia de tema.

-Pero tú no estás herido.

-¡Ándale!

-Pónsela Don.-Leonardo lo anima.

-De acuerdo.-Miguel Ángel le devuelve las vendoletas y Donatelo saca una y regresa la cajita al botiquín-¿Dónde la quieres?

-¿Dónde será bueno?-Miguel se mira de manos a pies-¡Aquí! ¡Aquí pónmela!

Señala su brazo izquierdo y Donatelo le pone la vendoleta.

-Bien… ya está.

Miguel Ángel mira su vendoleta como si se tratara de un premio que ganó.

-Se ve linda.

-Sí.-Leonardo observa atento la vendoleta-Lástima que yo …un momento.

Pasa el botiquín a Donatelo que lo guarda y él va a mirarse al retrovisor de El Acorazado.

-¡Ya por favor!-Rafael, ya fastidiado por tanta niñería, arroja sus vendoletas a Donatelo que las cacha y las guarda enseguida en su bolsa-¡Regresemos al dulce hogar, estoy cansado y molesto! ¡¿Cómo es que nos emboscaron tan fácil?!

-Eso lo discutiremos en casa-se vuelve Leonardo-Es tarde y Sensei puede preocuparse, pero Rafa ¿No quieres ponerte una de tus vendoletas?

-No.-dice con más fastidio.

Leonardo mira a Donatelo, es claro lo que insinúa.

-¿Por qué yo?

-Eres el médico Don.

-Pero…

Donatelo mira a Rafael.

-Te atreves y vas a ver cómo te va.

-Leo…-Donatelo pasa saliva con dificultad-…creo…creo que…puedes aprovechar esta oportunidad para poner en práctica los sabios consejos que te da Charly.

-También.-responde Leonardo despreocupadamente.

-¿Charly? ¿El que traes en la cabeza?

Rafael se le queda viendo a Leonardo un rato y finalmente se muere de la risa.

-¡JAJAJA! ¡Que ridículo te ves con ese parche de lindos dibujitos que traes en la cabezota, hermano mayor, Migue no tanto con el parche en el brazo, pero tú…!

Y sigue carcajeándose hasta caer de rodillas por tanto reír.

Leonardo aprovecha que Rafael no lo ve y le pide a Donatelo una vendoleta de Nemo, la toma y se la pone en la mano izquierda con el adherente hacia arriba. Se acerca a Rafael, se arrodilla frente a él y con ambas manos toma la cara de él para levantarla y mirarlo de frente, por esto, la vendoleta queda pegada en la mejilla derecha, un poco en diagonal, llegando un extremo a la quijada.

-Ya, tranquilo-le dice Leonardo con un tono no tan serio.

-¡JAJAJA…es que…JAJAJA…te ves… bien ridículo… JAJAJA!

-Me complace que yo pueda brindarte un poco de alegría.

Rafael al escuchar la suavidad de la voz de Leonardo, deja de reír y abre los ojos.

Leonardo sonríe y libera su rostro.

Rafael observa atento esa mirada… es sincera, en verdad a su hermano mayor no le molesta en lo absoluto hacer el ridículo…pocas veces a podido contemplar esa mirada porque no le da la oportunidad, o terminan peleando o simplemente se aleja para ya no escucharlo sermonearle.

-OK, regresemos a casa.-ya apaciguado, Rafael se limpia las lágrimas con su dedo índice que se le escaparon de tanto reír y le da un par de palmaditas no tan suaves en la mejilla a Leonardo y le dice en tono de burla-Ya me hacia falta reírme un poco, hasta se me bajó el coraje, gracias hermano.

-De nada.

Ambo se levantan, pero Leonardo al girarse ve a Donatelo y a Miguel Ángel diciéndoles con la mirada que no digan nada.

-¡Leo, falta Doni!-hace notar Miguel Ángel.

-Cierto ¿Te compraste tus vendoletas Don?

-No, yo ya soy mayor para eso.

-¡Vamos Doni!-suplica Miguel Ángel-¡Te doy una de las mías, así casi todos estaremos iguales!

-No, gracias.

-Migue ayúdame-Leonardo se lo pide-Doni es más fácil de convencer que Rafa, yo le hago cosquillas y tu toma las vendoletas.

-¡A la orden Señor!

-¡Esperen! ¡Esperen!-retrocede pero no llega lejos-¡Podemos arreglar esto de forma civiliz….JAJAJAJA!

Leonardo y Miguel Ángel apresan a Donatelo que por forcejear, los tres caen al piso.

Y en lo que Leonardo y Miguel Ángel obligan, mejor dicho, le piden a Donatelo que entregue su bolsa, y cuidándose de que no lo miren, Rafael acaricia la vendoleta que trae en la cara y sonríe.

-'Ese Charly sí que sabe, Leo se aprovechó de mí en un momento de debilidad.' Mejor ya vámonos, pero como ustedes tres están ocupados, yo conduzco.

Se brinca a sus hermanos que están en el piso y cae en el asiento del conductor y enciende el motor y arranca.

-¡JAJAJA! ¡BASTA! ¡TOMEN… MI… MO…BOLSA…PERO …YA PARENLE… JAJAJA!

Y por fin Miguel Ángel toma la bolsa de Donatelo y hurga en ella buscando el botiquín.

-Leo…-dice Donatelo recuperándose del ataque-no...no era necesario recurrir…a las …cosquillas.

-Te resistías a cooperar, no tuve alternativa.-dice con gravedad.

-Pero…-suspira, Leonardo sigue el juego otra vez, tiene que hacer lo mismo-OK, ya tienen lo que querían.

-Cabo ¿Y las vendoletas?

-¡Señor, no las encuentro!

-¡Búsquele bien!

-Ya he buscado y no están, yo vi con estos ojazos que lo echo en su mochila.

-Bolsa.

-Sí, yo también lo vi cabo ¡Así que siga buscando!

-Pero es que trae tantas cosas en su mochila…

-Bolsa. Mejor yo lo busco.

Miguel Ángel entrega la bolsa a su dueño.

Y en lo que Donatelo busca…

-Mochila, mochila,

mochila, mochila.

Llena con todas tus cosas,

todo lo traigo aquí.

Todo lo que necesitas,

llevo dentro de mí.

Mochila, mochila,

mochila, mochila.

-Toma Leo, estaba al alcance de la mano. Querías cantar ¿Verdad Miguelito?

Miguel Ángel le muestra una gran sonrisa y sigue cantando, mientras Leonardo le pone la vendoleta de los Padrinos Mágicos a Donatelo en el dedo índice de su mano izquierda.

-Mochila, mochila,

mochila, mochila.

Llena con todas tus cosas,

todo lo traigo aquí.

Todo lo que necesitas,

llevo dentro de mí.

Mochila, mochila,

mochila, mochila.

Miguel ángel se levanta y se sienta en el asiento del copiloto.

-Mochila, mochila,

mochila, mochila.

Llena con todas tus cosas,

todo lo traigo aquí.

Todo lo que necesitas,

llevo dentro de mí.

Mochila, mochila,

Mochila, mochila.

Donatelo lo único que le queda es suspirar y resignarse.

-Calma Don.-dice Leonardo en lo que se levanta del piso y ayuda a Donatelo a ponerse de pie-Ya verás que mañana se le olvida la canción.

-¿Crees que sea posible?

-Claro.

Donatelo sonríe al saber que su tormento no será interminable como había creído pero…

-Mochila, mochila…

-¿Tu también Rafa?

Rafael también canta con Miguel Ángel, sólo para fastidiar a la tecnotortuga.

-Aunque Rafa puede recuérdaselo.

-mochila, mochila.

Llena con todas tus cosas,

todo lo traigo aquí.

Todo lo que necesitas,

llevo dentro de mí.

Mochila, mochila,

mochila, mochila.

# # # #

Sorafenix,

Cloeh,

Juanis,

Guir,

Miniguir 1 y Miniguir 2 (no me dejan ningún review pero sé de muy buena fuente que les ha gustado)

Soul,

Reki,

Manfi

y

Haoyoh Asakura…

Muchas gracias por sus lindas palabras que me dejaron para mi fic Insomnio, hasta me hicieron llorar de la alegría que sentí porque sí le gustó. Mucha gracias, sobre todo a ti Soul por el empujoncito que me diste para que me animara a subir ese fic, y disculpen por no poder responderles a cada uno el review que me dejaron para el one shot de Migue, pero he tenido demasiado trabajo esta semana, así que lo que se me ocurrió para agradéceles fue superadelantar este one shot de Doni, es superadelantado porque tenía planeado subirlo en febrero pero me decidí a subirlo ya para agradecerles su infinito apoyo n.n

Ojala y este one shot de Doni haya sido de su agrado. Sólo quiero aclarar algo: yo he visto un pic de la habitación de Rafa y ahí aparece su saco, por eso yo supuse que el saco está en su habitación y no en el dojo.

n.n

Y ya saben (ahora sí no tengo a quien echarle la culpa ...pensándolo bien, sí hay alguien, mi musa, a ella le puedo echar la culpa n.n se llama Loeriel, es quien me ayuda con la inspirada y la principal culpable de que se me ocurran estos locos fics): cualquier duda que tengan, cualquier comentario o petición que quieran hacer o cualquier aclaración que deseen pedir, o si de plano merezco que me arrojen de jitomatazos o que me abucheen, siéntanse en la confianza de hacerlo dejando reviews, se los agradeceré muchísimo.

XD


End file.
